Nicotina, secreto y recuerdos
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: Post-Amanecer. Nessie ha entrado en la típica rebeldía de adolescente. Tiene una conversación de padre a hija con Edward y lo más interesante de esto es que platican... fumando. ¿Se imaginan a un vampiro fumando? ¿Y si ése vampiro fuese tu padre? Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo algo que se me ocurrió de pasada. Bueno, en realidad no. ¿Nunca han visto una foto de Rob fumando? Digamos que fue el foco de mi inspiración porque me pregunté... Hmmm, ¿los vampiros fuman? A mi parecer, la respuesta está abierta, ya que lo único que hay que hacer para fumar es respirar a través del cigarro. No es como el alcohol, que tendrían que beberlo, y eso les da asco. Probablemente el tabaco también, pero que más da.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña y señora de los personajes. Yo sólo me divierto jugando con ellos, así que la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicotina<strong>

Nessie está sentada frente a su ventana observando la lluvia golpear su ventana, cayendo suavemente sobre los árboles.

¿Qué le sucede? No. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Pareciera que todos están formando un equipo para fastidiarla. Especialmente su familia. ¡Familia!

La vida le parece auténtica mierda en aquel momento.

Toma una profunda inhalación observando el cigarro consumirse y las cenizas formándose al final. El humo es denso y cálido. Está enojada. Ardiendo de furia como la punta de su cigarro. También está harta. De todo y de todos.

Alguien llama a su puerta.

Ella exhala y mira el humo elevándose hacia el techo lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres?—murmura hastiada con un hilo de voz. No se molesta en hablar fuerte porque sabe que ella puede oírla. Sin embargo, la voz que espera escuchar nunca aparece.

-Sólo quiero hablar—dice su padre.

Se sobresalta. No esperaba que su padre fuera a verla. Ella piensa que sería su madre la que estaría molestándola siempre.

_Siempre quieres hablar_, piensa.

-Y tú nunca quieres hablar—contraataca él. Rayos. Buen punto. – ¿Tengo que tirar tu puerta para entrar?—pregunta juguetón y medio serio al mismo tiempo.

_¿Otra vez? No sé por qué te molestas siquiera en preguntar. La última vez…, _se detiene cuando escucha el crujido de las bisagras y el golpe sordo al caer la puerta de madera al piso, levantando un poco de polvo.

Mierda. Otro mes sin privacidad. Suspira. No se molesta en voltear. ¿Cuántas veces le han tirado la puerta los últimos cuatro meses? Se limita a mirar a través de la ventana, disfrutando del sonido de la lluvia, el olor del tabaco.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunta su padre apoyado en el marco de su ahora caída puerta. –No te comportabas así cuando tenías cinco años. Y tampoco le contestabas así a tu madre. O…

-Tenía _cinco_, papá—lo corta. –Las cosas cambian y las personas también.

-Sí, me puedo dar cuenta de eso—se acerca y se sienta junto a ella en el piso.

Se miran un momento. Después ella regresa la vista hacia su ventana.

_¿Qué quieres, papá?_, pregunta cansinamente en su mente.

Lo que Edward hace justo después la deja con la mandíbula pegada al piso.

Ha tomado el cigarro de sus ahora temblorosos dedos para llevárselo deliberadamente a los labios y aspirar un poco. Exhala, apenas escondiendo su mueca. Aún sabe… raro. Puede apreciar la combinación del cigarro, distinguir cada elemento que lo conforma.

Muerte. Ésa es la mezcla del cigarro.

Nessie se ha quedado muda.

-Fumé mi primer cigarro cuando tenía físicamente tu edad. Justo antes de que la influenza española azotara a Chicago—se lleva el cigarro a los labios otra vez y, mientras aspira fuertemente, la punta se vuelve de un rojo brillante. Esta vez toma un profundo respiro, saboreando, antes de soltar una gran cantidad de humo.

-¿Fumaste?—sus ojos están muy abiertos porque aún no se recupera del shock. Está quieta en la misma posición, completamente congelada viendo a _su padre fumar_ un… un… un… ¡maldito cigarro!

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? _Tú _fumas como si el mundo se fuera a acabar todos los días—el humo sale mientras habla y termina exhalando bien para dejar que el aire escape de sus perfectos labios.

-Esto es diferente. No había pensado en un vampiro fumando. Mucho menos que ese vampiro fuese _mi _padre—no puede salir del shock. Edward se la está pasando en grande observando con diversión el rostro de su hija en la misma actitud de sorpresa. Tal vez lo que diga a continuación aumente su diversión y el shock de Renesmee.

-También me emborraché—confiesa y no se equivoca con respecto a la reacción de Nessie: ahora se está sumiendo en un shock aun más profundo. Su papi… ¿borracho? Una imagen muy vívida acude a su mente. Su padre carcajeándose por algo sin sentido y trastabillando en una cantina, botella en mano, despeinado y la camisa mal puesta, completamente inhibido por el alcohol.

No es como si no supiera lo que el alcohol le hace a los humanos, sobre todo por experiencia propia.

Edward se ríe ante la imagen. Recuerda vagamente haberse reído mucho también en aquel lugar recóndito que alguna vez había sido su hogar, tomando un vaso tras otro de Dios sabe cuántas bebidas alcohólicas. Las ganas de reír se esfumaron, por supuesto, dos segundos después de haber vomitado debido a la intoxicación.

-Ok—murmura Nessie lentamente ¿por qué te habrías emborrachado en aquel entonces?—pregunta con la curiosidad quemándole los labios, toda su atención súbitamente puesta en él.

-Para enlistarme en el ejército—responde con paciencia. –Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia cuando mi padre, tu abuelo biológico—se llena de orgullo al ponerle tal título a su padre—, se apareció—. Ríe ante el recuerdo más nublado de lo normal que los otros recuerdos humanos que aún conserva. El hecho de haber tenido los sentidos aun más insensibilizados no ayudaba a verlo con claridad en su mente, pero el sentimiento de pánico y pavor cuando vio a su padre se había tatuado en su sistema nervioso muy, muy bien. –Casi me mata—dice, riendo entre dientes una vez más.

Renesmee alza las cejas. Esto es nuevo.

Toma el cigarrillo humeante de la mano de su progenitor para inhalar a través de él casi imperceptiblemente. Parece que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que ve el humo arremolinarse hacia arriba, por encima de su cabeza.

_Cómo me hace falta una botella de whiskey. _Esta nueva faceta de su padre la hace sentirse identificada y al mismo tiempo… mareada. Piensa sin pensar de verdad y no se da cuenta de que pude oírla. La voltea a ver lenta y significativamente después de escuchar su pensamiento.

-¿Qué?—pregunta inocentemente.

-Debes detenerte, Nessie. No juegues con fuego porque te quemarás—le habla suavemente tratando de meter algo de sentido en esa cabeza. Suspira moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Es tan parecida a su madre. Tan necia…

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte—le sonríe—, eso lo saqué de ti.

-¿Qué hay de la parte humana?

-Sobrevivirá—responde fríamente. _Ugh, aquí vamos de nuevo con la discusión de la parte humana. Cómo detesto repetirle una y otra vez que… _

-Cuida tus pensamientos, señorita. Tu madre dio su mortalidad para que tú tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir y lo desprecias. Piensa en el _dolor_… –su voz se extingue, rompiéndose en la última palabra y se estremece ante el recuerdo de Bella… ahí, en la mesa quirúrgica, sudando, gritando, sangrando…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí—se forma un tenso silencio entre ellos, debido principalmente a la mención de Bella.

La mente de Nessie pasa al blanco absoluto, su forma de bloquearlo mentalmente. Era la única persona que lograba concentrarse pensando en nada para mantenerlo fuera, aparte de Carlisle.

El cigarro ya casi se termina; queda un centímetro. Se lo lleva a los labios disfrutando del humo cálido embargando el interior de su boca. Ya está sacando otro de una cajetilla de su bolsillo y está a punto de prenderlo cuando Edward le quita el encendedor tan rápido que pareciera no haberse movido.

-¡Oye!—saca el humo por las fosas nasales pareciendo un toro enojado. En otro momento a Edward le habría parecido divertido, pero no ahora.

Toma el cigarro entre los labios, lista para luchar por su encendedor, ya incorporándose, pero él la detiene. Sabe que le oculta algo.

-Dímelo—le pide Edward mirándola a los ojos mientras ella toma la última bocanada del cigarro dándose por vencida.

La decisión está presente en su cabeza, firmemente hecha: le va a decir.

Ambos se inclinan hacia el otro y ella exhala lentamente en su oído el humo, abriéndole su mente. Exhala como si la respuesta estuviera entrelazada en el humo.

El mundo de Edward se viene abajo, en cámara lenta. Suspira. Toma el cigarro y termina con el último tramo con una fuerte y rápida inspiración. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos.

Ha fallado como padre.

El último pensamiento de su hija resuena como un trueno en su cabeza, rompiéndole los tímpanos en el proceso. Exhala lentamente y las palabras se repiten otra vez, como un eco sin fin.

Lamenta de verdad que los vampiros no puedan embriagarse.

_Consumo drogas, papá._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya sé que no merezco perdón de Dios, pero he tenido una vida muy complicada estos últimos días. ¡Hoy fue mi graduación! En fin. Su opinión es muy importante para mí, así que decidí hacer un segundo capítulo al One-Shot original. Todo por mis lectores. =)**

**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!—le grita Jake a Renesmee.<p>

-¿Qué?—pregunta sintiéndose enojada con él. Debería comprenderla como siempre lo había hecho antes. Aunque ella sabe que él tiene muy buenas razones para estar enojado con ella. Está empapada de pies a cabeza, escurriendo agua a chorros. También desprende un olor a cloro bastante hiriente para su propia nariz y la de él. Saltar del techo a la piscina en la casa donde estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta no había sido la mejor idea, después de todo.

Cuando Jacob la encontró en el piso al lado de dicha piscina, se había estado aferrando al borde de la consciencia con uñas y dientes. Todo el camino de regreso al coche le había gritado por encima de la ensordecedora música. Y después vomitó dos veces, una en los arbustos y otra en la espalda de Jacob cuando éste se la echó al hombro notando al tercer paso que no sería capaz de llegar al coche por sí sola.

Él está mojado. Su preciado Rabbit está mojado. Todo apesta a cloro y a vómito.

Finalmente había conseguido acabar con la tolerancia de Jacob al encender un cigarrillo.

Abre las ventanas, incluso las traseras. El frío aire matinal se cuela conforme Jacob avanza, saliendo de la zona residencial donde tuvo lugar la fiesta.

Ya se ha incorporado a la autopista cuando le arrebata el cigarro, lanzándolo por la ventana.

-Por Dios, Jake. ¡Es sólo un cigarrillo!

-No ha sido uno, ¡han sido miles de ellos!

Nessie intenta sacar otro de la cajetilla muy discretamente, pero él también se la quita y desaparece por la ventana. Ella pudo haberlo evitado, pero sus sentidos no son los mejores después de su ingesta masiva de drogas legales e ilegales.

-¡JACOB BLACK! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una de ésas?

-Si tanto te preocupa el precio, ¡deja de comprarlo!—su pie se hunde cada vez más en el acelerador conforme la discusión avanza. La velocidad del coche ya es alarmante y peor aún, sus manos han empezado a sacudirse, haciendo que la sencilla tarea de sujetar el volante sea una proeza.

No es como si ella no tuviera ahorros, pero los últimos meses han sido un infierno debido a que toda la familia planeó un complot para suspender indefinidamente sus ingresos mensuales. Los grandes directores de orquesta eran sus padres, por supuesto.

-¡Tienes que dejar de meter la pata! ¡Cada vez que sales a una fiesta te metes en problemas!

-Mierda…—susurra ella, sintiendo la primera arcada y notando el dolor en el estómago al retorcerse sobre sí mismo. Incluso borracha como una cuba, está consciente de cuáles serían las consecuencias si vomitara en el Rabbit de Jake. Así que saca la cabeza por la ventana al aire frío y vomita la mitad de lo que ha tomado esa noche. O día. Ya puede ver los bordes rojizos asomándose en el horizonte.

Jacob tiene serios problemas para controlar el temblor de sus manos, así que empieza a calmar su respiración. Está a un centímetro de transformarse y no quiere lastimar a Nessie. La visión de una Renesmee ensangrentada, con tres largas cicatrices surcando su bello rostro en un coche a toda velocidad que después se volvería pedacitos en la autopista, detiene por completo las violentas sacudidas por unos segundos. Deja de respirar para concentrarse en la falta de oxígeno y en el camino.

Trata de comprenderla y de comprender su situación.

Para ella es diez veces más difícil emborracharse que para un humano promedio. Empieza a beber alcohol como si fuera sangre y antes de que pueda contar cuántas veces se ha servido, se puede saber con certeza que ya está inclinada en el inodoro más cercano.

Aplica el mismo principio en relación a las drogas ilegales.

-¿Qué tomaste?

-¿Qué?—no sabe si Nessie está actuando o si de verdad tiene problemas para contestar. Probablemente sea un poco de las dos.

-_¿Qué tomaste?_—repite con un tono de voz que rara vez usa. Es un tono de voz que sirve para dar órdenes.

-¿Empiezo por las drogas legales o ilegales…?—la mirada de Jake no es nada amigable.

Ella se ríe con suavidad, apenas consciente de su realidad. Su realidad es suave… el asiento es suave, la situación, la vida misma es suave… Todos los bordes parecen suaves.

-No estoy jugando.

-Yo sí.

-¡Hablo en serio, ya basta!—la sonrisa de Nessie desaparece.

Un minuto de incómodo silencio pasa. Después ella contesta con voz monótona:

-Una botella y media de tequila, tres cocteles, unos cuantos tragos de vodka y…

-¿Y?

Nessie suspira.

-Un poco de E.

Si pudiera, se volaría los sesos.

-¿Has vuelto a tomar Éxtasis?

-Sí.

-Pero Carlisle dijo que podía ser peligr…

-También dijo que yo era peligrosa. Tú lo pensaste en algún momento—le recuerda un poco dolida, mirando hacia el borroso paisaje. ¿A cuánta velocidad iban?

Jacob dice algo más pero ya no lo escucha. Porque _no puede._ Lentamente cada uno de sus cincos sentidos empieza a desconectarse hasta que no queda nada. Todo su ser y sus alrededores se desvanecen lentamente hasta desaparecer…

-¿Nessie? ¿Renesmee? ¡Renesmee!—su cuerpo ha dejado de luchar por mantenerse derecho en el asiento y sus ojos se han puesto en blanco.

Jacob intenta despertarla sacudiendo su hombro con fuerza, pero una luz muy intensa no le permite ver con claridad el rostro de su alma gemela. También se lastiman sus oídos al oír las agudas ondas de sonido de una…

Es demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Ni siquiera hay tiempo para frenar. Jacob puede sentir que su pecho destruye el volante cuando ocurre la coalición. Todo se está destruyendo a su alrededor y está seguro de que el coche está dando vueltas por el asfalto. Está consciente, pero no sabe qué está pasando.

Luces intermitentes. Rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo, azul…

Entonces, silencio. Todo se detiene.

Excepto para él. Puede escuchar todos los sonidos siseantes del caucho sobrecalentado, una puerta cayendo y balanceándose en el suelo, el goteo de… ¿gasolina? También puede sentir algo cálido y húmedo cerca de la barbilla, puede sentir un agudo dolor en el pie izquierdo y el proceso de curación en un dedo roto de su mano derecha.

_Algo va mal. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Piensa, Jake._

Se lleva los dedos a la frente y se da cuenta que el líquido está goteando de su barbilla al cabello, porque está de cabeza. Lo confirma viendo por su ventana, donde todo el exterior se encuentra al revés. Su cabeza empieza a doler con cada segundo que pasa en esa posición.

Le toma un segundo darse cuenta por qué no se siente bien a pesar de estar vivo. De manera inconsciente, jamás ha olvidado quién está a su lado por una sencilla razón: ella es su vida. Su única razón de ser está ahí, de cabeza al igual que él, pero bien. No parece tener ninguna herida seria además del rasguño en su frente.

Está bastante seguro de que su rodilla izquierda está hecha polvo, aunque el dolor no le importa. Prefiere escuchar atentamente el corazón de la criatura a su lado… Ella está bien, y eso es lo que importa.

_Tengo que sacarla de aquí._

Rompe lo que queda de su ventana y se libera del cinturón de seguridad. Ya tiene su brazo apoyado en el techo del carro volcado, preparado para amortiguar su caída. Y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que su pie está atrapado. Respira profundo para darse valor y tira fuerte de su pierna. Su pie se libera y él gruñe de dolor cuando siente que sus huesos crujen.

Sale de la ventana, por enésima vez maldiciendo su enorme tamaño y se arrastra hasta la puerta del copiloto con los codos y la pierna derecha. En el camino puede notar que la parte frontal del Rabbit se asemeja a un acordeón. Da igual, tendría tiempo para repararlo más tarde. Justo cuando está a punto de romper la ventana de Renesmee puede ver la procedencia de las luces.

Rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo… A más de 50 metros.

Es una patrulla. ¿Enviaron policías a la fiesta en donde Renesmee había estado? No lo duda. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y es lunes. No gasta mucho tiempo pensando en los vecinos enojados porque su principal objetivo es sacar a Nessie del coche y ponerla a salvo.

Rompe la ventana de Renesmee con el codo y la saca lo más gentil que le permite su cuerpo herido. Empieza a revisar sus signos vitales, buscando cualquier anomalía.

Todo parece estar en orden. Ahora su mente se enfoca en los pasajeros de la patrulla policiaca con más preocupación. ¿Qué más da? En algún momento se había declarado protector de la humanidad y eso significa considerar la posibilidad de brindarles un poco de ayuda.

Deja que Renesmee repose unos tres metros lejos del asfalto, en el suelo fértil del bosque. Después de comprobar que no se puede poner en pie, se arrastra como lo hizo antes para sacar a Renesmee del Rabbit.

Es una larga distancia para recorrer pecho tierra, pero él sabe que no representa nada para sus grandes y musculosos brazos. Después de unos segundos llega a la puerta del piloto. La patrulla, al igual que el Rabbit se ha volcado, así que no tiene problema alguno para llegar a la ventana del conductor. Cuando la rompe sólo puede ver a un policía adentro y frunce el ceño.

Si realmente hubieran llamado a la policía para reprimir la fiesta, ¿no habrían mandado a más de una patrulla con más de un policía en cada una?

Saca al hombre del coche con mucha dificultad, girándolo sobre su espalda para ver su rostro.

Entonces Jacob se queda helado.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

Se mira las manos llenas de sangre y todo se ilumina.

_¿Cómo puede haber tanta luz si es de noche?_, se pregunta con la mente entumecida.

Sus sentidos vuelven a él en el último segundo y gira con rapidez la cabeza a la izquierda, de donde la cegadora luz artificial proviene.

No queda nada por hacer.

Se mira las manos manchadas con sangre de aquel policía y piensa sollozando:

_¿Por qué tú, Charlie? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Su último pensamiento se cierne sobre Renesmee, aunque es demasiado tarde. El enorme camión no va a ser capaz de frenar por completo antes de arrollarlos.

Y así es.

* * *

><p><strong>Les explico: la cosa puede terminar aquí, pero si veo suficientes comentarios (reviews)... podría haber un tercer capítulo y sería el final definitivo. Ustedes decidan! XOXO.<strong>

**Otra cosita: si van a mi perfil, hasta abajo siempre van a poder encontrar notas que estaré escribiendo muy seguido para informarles sobre próximas actualizaciones. Los quiero!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya estoy aquí! Ya saben cuánto me gusta publicar a medianoche... cosa de vampiros. Jaja. En fin, pasen a ver mi perfil para saber cuándo hay actualizaciones. =P Este capítulo no está revisado, una disculpa si ven alguna incoherencia o una falta de ortografía. Ya, lean.**

**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece. ;)**

* * *

><p>Ella no se puede mover. Pero puede ver <em>todo.<em> Puede ver cómo Jacob y un inconsciente Charlie son arrastrados bajo las ruedas del camión junto con la patrulla. Charlie no tendría ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir… y con el alma en un puño, sabe que Jacob tampoco.

Intenta hacer algo, moverse, levantarse, pero no puede. Está atrapada. Está completamente paralizada, excepto su corazón que sigue corriendo en su pecho cada vez más rápido con cada segundo que pasa. Se apodera de ella una angustia insoportable. Ya no puede respirar…

-Shhh, shhhh, Nessie... Nessie, todo está bien. Estoy aquí—una voz masculina intenta calmarla en la oscuridad. Está jadeando, cubierta de sudor y completamente desorientada. Todo a su alrededor está hundido en la oscuridad, pero después de unos segundos sus pupilas híbridas se adaptan y hacen que todo se vea claro como el agua. La realidad regresa a su sitio por etapas. Su corazón palpita tan fuerte que es doloroso.

Esta es su habitación. Está en su cama. Y todo lo demás parece sentirse sólido como la roca debajo de sus manos. Está completamente sobria después de tantos meses…

Se da cuenta de que está sentada, un par de frías manos descansan sobre sus hombros y se deslizan por sus brazos hasta que atrapan sus manos, que están temblando… Un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos y automáticamente se acercan unos dedos fríos a enjugarlas.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunta Edward con suavidad. Una sombra de preocupación cubre sus ojos.

Se pregunta qué rayos está haciendo su padre a medianoche en su habitación, pero a la mayoría de su cerebro le importa una mierda. Seguramente él lo vio todo y no hay necesidad de explicar nada.

Tan pronto como empieza a respirar con normalidad, también empieza a llorar de verdad. Se rompe en pedazos entre los brazos de su padre hasta que sus ojos se secan. Él la sostiene en su regazo, acariciando su cabello una y otra vez, tratando de darle algo de consuelo mientras se recupera.

Sin previo aviso, Bella entra en la habitación con una mirada ansiosa antes de moverse con velocidad vampírica al lado de su hija, su única preocupación en ese momento. Deja la puerta abierta y una ráfaga de viento helado se cuela por ella.

-¿Qué pasó?—exige ella—. Escuché algunos gemidos y entonces…—se detiene a media frase abruptamente y entonces un fuerte jadeo se le escapa. Renesmee ha presionado su mano contra su mejilla enseñándole su pesadilla. Una más de tantas, aunque siempre la misma escena. La muerte de Charlie y Jacob, reviviendo la ansiedad por las noches y cargando con el peso del recuerdo durante el día. Era agotador.

Su madre jadea una vez más y retira su mano, gentil y veloz a la vez. La pesadilla, después de tantas semanas…

-¿Otra vez?—pregunta ella con cuidado, antes de mirar a su marido. Renesmee no se ha soltado de su abrazo y no tuvo que hacerlo para tocar su rostro, así que Edward simplemente aprieta más sus brazos entorno a ella. Baja la mirada y aprieta los labios de mármol en una perfecta línea recta que sólo puede expresar preocupación.

Bella baja su escudo porque prefiere evitar hablar sobre un tema tan delicado de manera tan fría enfrente de su hija, la principal afectada.

_Pensé que los síntomas desaparecerían mucho antes._

Antes de que él pueda contestar, incluso con una mirada, Bella habla de nuevo sin poder contenerse más:

-Deberíamos hablar con Carlis…

-No, nada de medicamentos. Ya no—no después de lo que había pasado. _No más drogas disfrazadas_, piensa dirigiéndose a Edward. _En algún momento se tiene que terminar, ¿no?_

-Nessie, sólo ocurrió una vez…—empieza de nuevo Bella.

-Una vez fue suficiente para mí—responde con firmeza. Cuando decidió dejar las drogas definitivamente, sufrió el síndrome de la abstinencia, lo cual le impedía dormir bien y tener muchas pesadillas relacionadas con su adicción. Su abuelo le había dado un inocente calmante que no se asentó nada bien en su sistema. Ocho pastillas de Éxtasis apenas le hacían efecto, pero una pastilla somnífera cualquiera, diseñada para ofrecer una hermosa noche de descanso, era el demonio en persona.

-Cariño, quizá deberíamos considerar…

-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? ¿Por favor?—sabe que su padre no tardará en unirse a los inútiles intentos de persuasión, así que rompe lentamente su abrazo y se aleja un poco.

Nada cambiaría su decisión. Prometió a su cuerpo jamás volver a hacerlo pasar por un infierno como el de aquel día en el que tomó aquella maldita pastilla.

-De acuerdo, corazón. Hablaremos más tarde—cede su madre al fin. Besa su frente y le da un fuerte abrazo a su hija. Cuando empiezan a separarse, algo viene a la cabeza de Nessie.

-¿Dónde está?—les pregunta con la mente en la luna.

-Está en La Push—responde Edward sin la necesidad de leer su mente—. Aparentemente iban a recibir a un nuevo miembro en la manada. Deben arreglar el asunto con la presencia de las dos manadas y los Alfas, obviamente. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo van a resolver, para ser honesto.

-Cierto. ¿A qué Alfa escuchará primero?—la pregunta es genuina, pero la conversación le parece vacía. Su voz no tiene el mínimo rastro de emoción y no hay verdadero interés de por medio.

La tormenta ha pasado, puede notar Edward. Ahora está más tranquila y más cansada también. Sus pensamientos han empezado a asentarse.

-¿Quieres descansar, cariño?—murmura Bella suavemente.

-Sí, necesito dormir algo antes del amanecer.

-Está bien, lo necesitas—responde ella amorosamente.

-No olvides que estamos aquí—le recuerda su padre—. Siempre lo estaremos.

-De acuerdo, papá. Gracias—dice ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Ambos se marchan en silencio.

-Sola… finalmente—murmura suavemente para sí misma. Entonces hace una pausa porque escucha demasiado silencio.

_Estoy bien, papá. _

Casi pone los ojos en blanco y no puede evitar sonreír un poco. Antes de que los pasos desaparezcan por completo piensa frenéticamente:

_Gracias… Otra vez._

Podría apostar que su padre está sonriendo. Lo piensa un momento y sabe que después su madre preguntaría el origen de dicha sonrisa.

Le resultaba tan fácil predecir las acciones de su familia… ¿Por qué no podía conocerse a sí misma de la misma manera? ¿Por qué no pudo controlarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Apenas parecía imposible no hacerlo ahora.

La pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, enseñándole las posibles consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad. La destrucción de dos almas inocentes que ella amaba. _Por su culpa_.

Desde la primera vez que se presentó aquella pesadilla hace tanto tiempo… se prometió que jamás cargaría con la culpa de un asesinato. Esto ya no era sólo acerca de ella, era acerca de maldita posibilidad de lastimar a un ser querido.

Y los había estado lastimando indirectamente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que dijo "sí" a ese primer ofrecimiento de experimentar con algo que sabía cobraba la vida de muchos humanos. Ella era humana, después de todo. ¿Cómo podía no serlo? Era como decir que Bella no era su madre.

Qué acertijo más interesante y más molesto suponía esta situación. El hecho de ser de dos mundos diferentes y, por lo tanto, de no pertenecer por completo a ninguno de los dos.

Nessie se queda dormida con ese pensamiento en mente.

El sonido de las mantas al moverse y la presión de otro cuerpo a su lado la despierta unas horas más tarde.

Abre los ojos lentamente y antes de que pueda ver… unos cálidos labios se traban con los suyos. El ritmo es insistente y febril. Conoce esos labios mejor que la palma de su mano, los ama, y ellos la aman a ella.

-Jacob—susurra ella sin aliento cuando su boca es liberada durante un escaso segundo.

-Me contaron todo lo que pasó—dice sin aliento también—. Y lamento mucho no haber estado aquí—vuelve a besar sus labios y presiona su cuerpo, sobre todo la parte baja, con más fuerza que antes. Un roce de su lengua hace que una corriente eléctrica suba por su columna y se asiente entre sus piernas.

Nessie se da cuenta casi de inmediato que el comportamiento de Jacob es una disculpa honesta y sabe que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para compensarla.

Sus labios se separan unos centímetros y entonces ambos se miran intensamente durante unos segundos.

Entonces ella sabe que su identidad depende hasta cierto punto de la existencia de Jacob. No sólo es su alma gemela, también es un híbrido. Él comparte la confusión de pertenencia que ella posee. Sabe entonces que de verdad serán capaces de complementarse mutuamente en todos los aspectos que pudiera ofrecerles la vida.

Acaricia su rostro, observando con mayor detenimiento a su media naranja.

-¿Qué?—pregunta Jacob, sonriendo con diversión y cuestionamiento.

Nessie hace una pausa, observando la profundidad de ésos ojos marrones.

-Nada—susurra ella, sonriendo un segundo más tarde—. Es sólo que…—se muerde el labio con suspenso—, eres todo lo que necesito. Eres mi marca personal de Éxtasis.

El arquea una ceja con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?—bromea.

Ella lo golpea en el pecho, riendo. De verdad están destinados a permanecer juntos por siempre.

Entonces su mano vuelve a su mejilla, esta vez con el propósito de mostrarle indicaciones específicas de qué quiere hacer el resto de la madrugada.

Mientras lo hace, puede ver los ojos de Jacob oscurecerse notablemente.

Sabe entonces que tienen toda la eternidad para resolver sus conflictos más tarde, porque lo único que realmente importa en ese momento, es el calor abrasador que desprenden sus cuerpos al estar tan juntos.

Desea, por un instante, que sus padres no estén en ningún lugar cercano a su habitación mientras besa por iniciativa propia a Jacob con más pasión de la que había sentido en alguna ocasión por las drogas.

Él es su droga, y está hecho exclusivamente para ella. Una droga exótica de la cual abusaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el final <em>DEFINITIVO<em>. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me dejan saber qué le gusta a mi maravilloso público y qué no. ¿Quién quiere a Jacob de droga ilimitada? Comenten =P**


End file.
